


Shy Nudes

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Nonbinary Character, Nudes, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, They/Themrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, cute indulging, frenrey, its sorta a plot?, they're in love, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Benrey and Gordon have been together for a few months now, going slow to Gordon's surprise.Benrey wants to be cute for Gordon and turns to Google Search to see what's something cute to send to your boyfriend.Just short fic on cute slow build up to Benrey and Gordon starting to be intimate in their relationship.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Shy Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short cute idea to do for fun, will add more tags as I go on.

“Am I cute?”

Tommy pauses his game for a second and looks over to Benrey.

"P-Pardon?"

Benrey fiddles with the controls and shrugs.

"Am I, ya know, cute?"

"B-Benny you know I think y-you're cute!"

Benrey smiles and pulls on the pompom of their beanie.

"I know you do but like, ya think... Feetman finds me just as cute?"

Ohh, Tommy smiles sweetly as he now sees what's going on.

"I-I'm sure he does! H-He stares at you a-all the time since y-y-you got together."

Their eyes lit up and a few bubbles of sweet voice escaped.

"Yeah?"

"Benny, it's been s-s-six months." Tommy says, grasping Benrey's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"M-Maybe you should ask M-Mr Freeman later."

That was a good idea, but he was at work late today... and they didn't want to be cringe sappy at work. Oh, but they could use their phone! Maybe make themselves look cute and send it to him, that way they don't gotta ask!

Benrey smiles at their genius idea.

“D-Do you want t-to continue our Sonic A-All Stars Racing Transformed m-match?”

Yes.

Yes, they do.

That night Benrey lay on their bed in their apartment, fiddling with their phone over the camera app.

This was more nerve-wrecking then they thought.

How were they going to do this?

Benrey brought up google, that's where the big-brained things were, even Gordon uses them!

"How to... Look cute and send cute pics to my boooyfriend."

They mutter as they type, quickly having results come up.

Benrey hums as they click on the first site that came up, oh.

Oh.

Well, that was not expected.

Benrey's eyes widen at the sight of suggestive poses, kissy faces and near nude bodies. Was this what 'cute' was? Gordon was adorable with all his clothes on!

Does that mean their boyfriend is EVEN CUTER underneath!?

Benrey's heart skips a beat at the possibility.

Benrey gets up and looks down at themselves, does it count for them...? Being alien...?

Would they look cute with less on? Maybe Gordon will send one back!

Only one way to find out.

Gordon relaxes into his bed after a long day, shirtless and in baggy pyjama bottoms he pulls out his phone so he can talk to Benrey before going to sleep.

Oh, he's got a notification from said Benrey. He smiles, expecting for some silly meme or them bragging about a new high score. With a tap he opens the message.

Gordon almost chokes on a breath of air as his eyes gaze upon Benrey. Only in a pair of shorts and the camera at a tilted angle from them holding it up. Their arm was up and covering a bit of their face and chest, a shy smile with blushing cheeks and twinkly excited but nervous eyes in the focus. Gordon could see the little rolls of their tummy from sitting down and the shorts a little tight around their thighs. He could see little dots across their body, little scars and glowing swirls in random areas. Gordon's heart races as he stares at Benrey's cute face, he wants to kiss that little smile so much. He can barely think.

Benrey nervously waits for his reply, looking down at the rolls now covering their muscles. Hoping Gordon doesn't mind, maybe this is a bad idea... maybe this was too fa-

ding

Quickly swiping their phone up, Benrey read the text from Gordon.

Feetman: -I love your smile like that... <3

Benrey kicks their feet up and down and sings out a stream of bright pink sweet voice, the blue in their cheeks darkening as their stomach felt like it was fluttering.

Benzy: - Do you like...?

Feetman: - I do, could you move your arm a little...? So I can see more?

Gordon wants to see more!? More of Benrey, he wants to see their body because he likes it. Benrey gulps as they knew they were blushing more but took another photo and quickly sends it to Gordon.

Gordon eagerly opens the next image that comes to his phone, sighing with lovestruck eyes as he looks at Benrey's body, their beanie, and shorts still on. Benrey has cute soft dark chest hairs that were probably a choice when they came to earth. The blue skin offering beautiful shades against the bedroom light. And their face, again their face was the highlight. Gordon brings his phone up to his face and places a gentle kiss on Benrey's blushing cheeks.

Maybe he should send one back.

Gordon takes a deep breath and gets up, taking off his baggy pants and blushing as he forgot he isn't wearing anything underneath, he can improvise...

Benrey's phone pings again, this time with an image.

Oh?

They tap on it and their breath hitches, Gordon was... beautiful... stunning, gorgeous, perfect. Everything.

He has the camera on a side view, showing his thigh, stomach, chest and face... Mostly. Gordon had half of his face covered by his other hand while he looks to be giggling with his eyes closed while blushing just as hard.

Benrey took in every detail, the thick body hair covering most of his body, the scars from the res cas and the ones under Gordon's pecs, how his belly rolled over his hips in squishy cute folds, how his hair looks so silky against his hand covering his face.

There is one issue...

Benzy: - Brooo stop covering your face, wanna see you T-T

Soon they are granted their wish, a photo of just Gordon's face. He looks so... cute.

He was cute. He was so, so cute.

Benzy: there you go, so cute <3

Feetman: - Not as cute as you ;)

Benrey's heart pounds in their chest as they squealed sweet voice all over the room, hugging their phone and trickles of tears run down their face.

Benzy: - Am I really cute...? >3<

Feetman: - Yes Benny, you are <33

I'm really sorry but I'm so tired, I'll text you before we go to work tomorrow xx

Benzy: - that's super cringe bro, humans are their need to sleep lol

Gordon: - Yeah it does suck but I gotta sleep, goodnight x

Benzy: - Niiight

Benrey sighs and sets their phone down on the bedside table, shaking their hands from excitement. Benrey hugs their pillow tightly and has a bright smile as they fall sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a nsfw twitter for art, if you guys would like to go there to request I try and draw what Gordon and Benrey send to each other feel free!  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
